


sweeter than sweet

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Where Sungyoon and Daeyeol are the magician who lived in the side village decided to add one more to their little family.





	sweeter than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A quick write drabble and also unbeta'd

09.28 23:56  
When Sungyoon calls him out, he didn't expect him to bring a child adoption letter that already completely filled up under their names together.

Sungyoon even pursuaded him non-stop, brows creasing together too desperately when Daeyeol didn't give any responses as he just stared at the letter in silence.

He never thought Sungyoon would really do the whole process by himself during all this time since the younger never once voiced any concern inside his head. Even so, he knows it was a huge pain in the ass throughout the human adoption papers and things. Unlike them.

It suddenly clicked inside his head. 

The fact that Sungyoon kept coming home very late at night and leave the home in the barely awakening morning where Daeyeol barely awakes by the smooth peck on his cheek and a silent good bye. Sometimes he can't help but feeling anxious at any chance of Sungyoon cheating on him.

It was all for the new addition of their little family and Sungyoon indeed sacrificed too much when he always, always came home tired and totally exhausted.

He honestly glad he didn't bring them into a fight before he can bluntly accused Sungyoon for something seems too far from Sungyoon's life.

"Well, it was a bit too far from our house but," He uttered out convincingly, "I already managed all the paper works and if you agree, we can pick the kid up now?" It was a little upsetting that it turns out like a question from Sungyoon's lips, instead of a statement as he looks at Daeyeol's face closely. 

It was a bit hard for Sungyoon to read Daeyeol's face what's going on through his head about this thing, adoption. He could disagree with him this time regarding to the last time they talked about children. 

Daeyeol's chest feels tight at the plea, knowing how much Sungyoon wanted this till the point he'd willingly to drive miles away every day.

He must be doing his face when his soulmate's shoulder dejected after a few moment passed by.

Oh, no, no, no! 

It isn't what he wanted.

"Baby," He takes the latter's hand fondly, grasping their hands tight as he slowly curls his lips up smiling at Sungyoon. "We're going to pick the baby up. Our child." 

He knows he did a right thing when his lover's face lighted up so bright like a blooming flower in the spring. 

Sungyoon immediately jumped into Daeyeol's arms, couldn't hide his happiness anymore. "Thank you, darling, thank you so much!"

 

Figures the baby's name is Jaehyun, a little man comes out shyly to greet both of them. 

"H-hello, my name's Bongvely, lovely Jaehyun." He bit his plump lips nervously, hands clenching together in the middle of his shirt.

Daeyeol smiles at the lovely sound of three years old boy. He looks so pure, adorable and affectionate.

Daeyeol already falls in love with the little man, kneeling on his knee to invite into a warm hug. He eventually knew the long hours of driving is actually worth it.

Again he thinks, how did Sungyoon do it to manage all the process since it took hours on road to arrive here?

"Hello, little man. Nice to finally meet you. You must be meeting with Sungyoon a lot before, right?" He asks, gaining an obedient nod from the little one. "I'm his partner, my name's Lee Daeyeol."

"Nice to meet you too, Daddy." Daeyeol wanted to scream, his heart flutters at the nickname called by the boy. Sungyoon must be already taught him to call him Daddy.

"How old are you, Bongvely?" 

He lifted his fingers up correctly, shouting out of excitement. "Three years old!" 

Daeyeol laughs at the little ones' enthusiasm.

"He's so cute, Sungyoon-ah. I love him already." He says through the boy's shoulder, looking at Sungyoon with fondness inside his sparkling eyes.

The dreamcatcher just chuckles a little, "I know," 

He is so blissfully happy, with a hand he would never let go and an angel inside his arm right now. He knows both of them can protect the small boy under their names.

It was the time to bring the angel to somewhere in the other side of village by the name home of Choi Sungyoon and Lee Daeyeol, the powerful magician couple.

 

There will be the time they lacking a lot when they take care of Jaehyun even with the power of magic they had. Still, their powers were limited to do chores as they didn't want to put their child on harm. They were knowingly inexperienced since they never had handle a kid before except magics but they had learned many things as time passed by.

They even had taken down half of magic jobs required them to visit the field. The time also seems not enough for them since they used to be alone together but now it's up to one more creature by their side.

So when they wake up to the crying sound from the other room, they both quickly run off towards the little Jaehyun.

All the tiredness they felt was gone, replaced by a horrible worried upon the crying boy. The magic they practiced was thrown out of the window, literally just becomes a parent of a little child at the middle night.

Sungyoon immediately picked the baby up into his arm, wiping the tears away on the little angel's plump cheek with his back hands.

The petite guy frowned hard, completely feeling uneasy with the little boy's condition. "He's having a bad dream." It could be a nightmare.

Daeyeol's heart clenched at the terrible sight of his child's crying and Sungyoon's tired form but still mentally strengthens himself up for his little family. He took a deep breath, hugging Sungyoon with their child from behind.

"I'm going to take his bad dream away, hyung, can I?" Sungyoon asks, eyes locked up softly at the sobbing boy.

Daeyeol nods approving at the question, whispering something close to Jaehyun's ear as Sungyoon's eyes glows up snatching the dream away from the baby's head, using one of his magic on the boy harmlessly.

Thank god, it worked.

The sobbing goes down little by little until it was turned into a silent sound of blowing nose.

The baby's eyes finally closed, falling asleep into the new sweet dreams Sungyoon granted him with his power.

Daeyeol's chanted words worked pretty well too, resulting the baby calming down now with a faint pink dusted over his cheeks and red nose due to the crying.

Sungyoon sighed internally giving a kiss on his blushed cheeks, continuing caressed Jaehyun's side gently as the little boy was drifting out into his sleep. As the little baby fully asleep, he tucked him in, covered him with the light blue blanket secured.

His eyes unconsciously shut down between the baby's side and his husband's arm around his waist. 

There will be a time where they do mistakes but as long as they're together taking care of their little angel, they would be fine.

It will be always feel home.

**Author's Note:**

> drop some kudos and/or comments if you like 
> 
> thank you for reading this <3


End file.
